


еда

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Karkat helping Dave, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дейв забивает холодильник едой, которую даже не ест.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	еда

Дейв упорно забивает холодильник едой.  
Это похоже на истерию — полки уже ломятся от разной снеди, там всё вперемешку, но Дейв притаскивает ещё и ещё, ему словно жизненно необходимо, чтобы под рукой всегда был огромный запас, которым он даже не пользуется, наоборот, лишь теряя в весе.  
— Ты всё равно это не сожрёшь, — как-то замечает Каркат, когда Дейв водружает на стол пакет с соком, хлебом для сэндвичей, несколькими упаковками бекона и лапши. — Наша кухня превращается в грёбаное царство плесени и разложения, потому что твой человеческий организм не способен столько усваивать. У тебя что, какой-то сбой вашей системы поглощения пищи?  
— Да чо тебе, жалко, что ли? — фыркает Дейв. — Ты внезапно из разъёбистого пришельца превратился в домохозяюшку, вау, мне надевать на тебя розовый фартук с рюшами и еблом котёнка на кармашке?  
— Иди обратно под свой эволюционный плинтус, уёбище безрогое! Всё у вас, блядь, не по-тролльи!  
Дейв смеётся, но что-то в его голосе заставляет Карката насторожиться. Он не подаёт виду, а идёт к Роуз, сестре своего злополучного парня.

Возвращается он под вечер, загруженный тонной слов и бесполезных знаний о человеческой расе. Роуз пыталась говорить понятно, но её слова были направлены на человека и о человеке. Не для Карката.  
Каркат выцепил из её многословия главное: человеческий лусус Дейва, называемый старшим братом, не имел привычки нормально питаться (вот придурок!) и деградировал до того, что хранил в холодильнике колюще-режущие предметы.  
И теперь Дейв, словно дорвавшийся до мёда бурый земной зверь, тащит домой всё съестное, чтобы никогда больше не быть голодным, потому что это — его страх на уровне подсознания. Ему и есть столько не надо, сколько он покупает продуктов, но рефлексы заставляют его запасать ещё и ещё.  
Ещё одно свидетельство того, что человеческая система поколений абсолютно уёбищна.

Дейв сидит на кухне и дожёвывает бутербод. Рядом на столе валяются нож в крошках, пол-булки хлеба и вскрытая упаковка плавленого сыра.  
— Сап, Карклз, — улыбается Дейв, — чо как?  
Каркат замечает пятна плесени на краю остатков хлеба. Он знает, что одна из полок буфета почти забита этим треклятым продуктом, и там явно есть экземпляры посвежее. Блядь.  
— Ты бесишь меня! — рычит Каркат, сбрасывая со стола всё. — Бесит, что ты, идиота кусок, даже позаботиться о себе не можешь!  
— Могу! — тут же возмущается Дейв, но раньше, чем он успевает добавить что-нибудь ещё, Каркат шикает на него и бьёт по щеке.  
— Ты, блядь, болен! И я, хвала сотворению нового мира, могу потратить всё своё ебучее время на тебя, недорыцарь с кривым аспектом: следить, чтобы ты впихивал в себя нормальное количество нормальной еды!  
Дейв смаргивает выступившие от пощёчины слёзы — рука у тролля тяжёлая — и трясёт головой, словно только вынырнул из воды. Снова моргает и смотрит на Карката.  
— По идее, должно быть не так, — Дейв дёргает краем губ, обозначая усмешку. — Обычно коварные рогатые чуваки подталкивают тебя к смертным грехам типа обжорства, а не наоборот. Бля, это ж реально как в воскресных проповедях — о нет, злой демонический чувак с рогами будет соблазнять вас на страшные грехи, особенно мужеложство и бла-бла-бла. Да если б я знал, что это будет такой горячий мужик как ты, я бы первым спросил, сколько надо нагрешить, чтобы уж стопудово не пролететь. И счётчик греховности проверял бы через каждую секунду, лишь бы...  
Каркат слушает его монолог и составляет в уме план действий.  
Которому, конечно, следует.

Во-первых, он идёт в магазин вместе с Дейвом. Там он даёт своему мейтсприту возможность класть в корзину всё, но каждый продукт Каркат берёт в руки, долго осматривает, спрашивает Дейва о чём-то ерундовом, вроде «А такой горячий кусок дерьма, как ты, не сгорит от настолько острых начос?». И потом плавно и аккуратно кладёт к покупкам.

Во-вторых, Каркат всегда держит продукты на виду. Запоминает, куда их запихивает Дейв, и незаметно забивает эти места менее скоропортящимися вещами — крупами, приправами, подаренным Роуз чаем. Как можно больше красивых коробок, чтобы было видно, разве что не написано крупным шрифтом: еда есть.

В-третьих, они теперь едят вместе. Каркату сложно перекроить ночной образ жизни под режим человеческого существа, но оно того стоит: готовить вместе со своим мейтспритом, а потом есть приготовленное — то ещё удовольствие, романтично и сытно. И Дейв, начав лучше питаться, наконец-то перестаёт выглядеть словно выпущенное на свободу анатомическое пособие.

Самое главное — Каркат старается находиться рядом.  
Любить.  
Потому что сейчас он пытается помочь тому, кого любит больше всего на свете.  
И, что немаловажно, у него это получается.


End file.
